Sandwiches and Math
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Charlie meets a very interesting ,very unusual girl .And  a serial killer who has a grudge against the FBI .Crossover with Kyle XY .


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Author**** Note: **Right . Ok so this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my first language so I know it's kinda bad .But hopefully with time I will get better .And also hopefully find a beta to make sense of my horrible English

**Timeline: **For Kyle XY it's about four months after Jessi jumped from the cliff. For Numb3rs it's early season 2

**Summary**: Charlie meets a very interesting and very unusual girl .And a serial killer who has a grudge against the FBI .Crossover with Kyle XY .

Charlie Eppes was in his garage working on the latest case for the FBI .Something that had become a rather usual sight in the last few years since he started helping his brother. Another serial killer was on the loose .One who targeted young girls and tortured them for three days before killing them. He had already claimed four victims and everybody at the FBI was working overtime to stop this monster .Just like Charlie. He spent the last three days locked in the garage trying to find a model that would predict the actions of the killer. But so far he had no luck. There was something missing. With the usual math problems this just meant a challenge for Charlie .Something to be excited about. But here this could potentially cost the life of a young girl

And the worst part was that this killer seemed to have a personal grudge against FBI .All the girls had FBI carved in their forehead .A rather gruesome sight

To make it short Charlie was near a nervous breakdown. He could barely sleep ,his dreams haunted by the mutilated faces of the young girls, he lost his appetite as witnessed by the the half a dozen sandwiches on the table courtesy of his father and he was just completely lost. He had spent the last three days and barely made any progress And judging by the gathered information they had less then two days before he struck again

So after splashing his face with some cold water hoping in vain that this would help him think more clearly he returned to find an interesting sight .A young girl was sitting in his chair eating rather nervously one his forgotten sandwiches .He stood at the doorway not quite sure what to do. The girl didn't seem like a thief. Judging by her somewhat dirty hair and worn out clothes she seemed like a homeless kid ,probably a runaway .One of the thousands on the streets of L.A. Not quite sure what the best course of action was he decided to alert her to his presence by clearing his throat

She reacted very quickly .She stood up and neared the opened the window ready to run. This window to be the way she came in judging by the fact that he usually kept the window firmly closed .Now that he could finally see her face he noticed that she looked really scared

But the first thing he noticed was how pretty the young girl was. Naturally she was way too young for this taste even if he wasn't semi involved with Amita but that didn't stop his from recognizing that the girl was indeed stunning .Taller then him with a beautiful face and rather stunning eyes which currently looked at him with the nervous expression of a deer cornered by a wolf..

Poor girl Charlie thought rather sadly .Being beautiful was usually a great help in our rather shallow times but not when you are living on the streets

"Hi there" Charlie said as calmly as possible in what he hoped was a soothing voice .The girl seemed scared enough already.

"I am sorry .I didn't mean to steal your sandwich but it smelled good and I was hungry and the window was open and and ….."she paused trying to regain her composure .Charlie cringed. The poor girl seemed even more nervous then he thought and his inner boy scout nature was switched at full strength by the sight of her sad eyes.

"It's ok. ,it's ok .Really. It's just a sandwich .Don't worry as you see I've got plenty more of them .There is no need to worry .In fact please sit down and finish of the sandwich .It's really not a problem "Charlie was hoping that helped. The girl seemed to be still nervous but not quite to the point to jump out the window

"Are you sure?" She said. She still seemed rather uncomfortable but apparently the hunger was stronger then her fear because she sat down and nibbled at her sandwiched.

"Completely .As I said it's ok. I am Charlie by the way .What brings you to our neighborhood ?" He said extending his hand forward.

"I am Jessi "she said and Charlie slightly winced .The girl was strong .Really strong .That was one iron handshake "and I am looking for my mother"

"Oh" Charlie was slightly surprised .He assumed that she was just wandering around aimlessly or was from the nearby homeless shelter " She lives here ?"Maybe I can help you find her"

"I think she lives somewhere in L.A. You want to help me? Why? "She looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression

"Because it's the right thing to do " he said sincerely .He was always ready to help people

"You remind me Kyle. He also tried to help me. But he couldn't .I just made things worse for him" she said rather sadly.

"Was Kyle a friend of yours ?"Charlie asked .He was feeling a little uneasy .He rarely had to deal with the emotional teenagers .Most of his students were in their twenties and he had left high school when he was thirteen so he never really had much contact with teens.

"Kyle and I are the same "she said even more sadly

"Ok" said Charlie rather nervously .He was feeling really uncomfortable right now .She seemed like she was on the verge of crying and despite the fact that he was a mathematical genius Charlie was as uncomfortable with crying women as any other man .That's why he decided to change the subject rather quickly "so back to finding your mother .Maybe I can. What's her name?"

"I don't know"

"Oh and what is the name of your father?"

"I don't have a father "She actually did .She thought that Adam Baylin as close as you can get to a father since he led the project that created her but she was a bit paranoid about trusting a stranger no matter now nice he seemed with such information

"Oh well do you have some pictures of her, maybe letters ?"Charlie was slightly confused at the girls rather strange expressions but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable with too many questions .He wondered if by not having a father she meant that she was an orphan .What else could she have meant after all?

"No but I know she looks like me" Charlie was a little disappointed .He had hope that could help the girl but without pictures ,letters or even a simple name the chances of finding her dropped significantly

"Well this is going to be hard without anything to use as a starting point " Jessi looked at him curiously .He genuinely seemed willing to help her .No one apart from Kyle and Nicole had really tried to help .Especially on her way to L.A. There people only tried to hurt her and a more then a few times she had to fight the darkness within her to prevent herself from killing them .Especially that truck driver .That was why she felt regret for lying to this Charlie .She had a starting point .By researching Adam Baylin and Zzyzx she had found a few leads which led her L.A .For a moment she wondered if she shouldn't trust this Charlie but she couldn't .She knew she was dangerous and she was just going to end up hurting him like she hurt Kyle

"Don't worry .I will be ok "she said and returned to eating her sandwich .But Charlie couldn't help but worry .L.A was a dangerous place especially for a young pretty girl and after his repeated failures at building a model for this serial killer he felt the almost overwhelming urge to help someone .Especially someone who reminded him so much of the victims like this girl .But he didn't push further .The girl seemed intensely concentrated on eating her sandwich so there was a rather awkward silence interrupted only by the sound of Jessi chewing .He hoped that after finishing her sandwich he would be able to get her to reveal more about herself .He was sure that would be able to help her in some way .The information he had was very little but with the help of Don and the resources of FBI he was sure he could do it. He noticed that she had already finished her sandwich and was preparing to continue to ask her for more information .

"This is wrong" she said just as Charlie was opening his mouth .Confused he noticed that she was watching his equations on the board

"Ehh yes it is actually "he said mildly surprised that she would see it .It was quite an advanced piece of math" I was trying to …"but he was cut short as she stood up took some chalk and started writing on the board .He didn't really know how to react .Usually he would be more then annoyed that someone was messing with his work but this girl was too unusual and more then nervous enough so he decided that he wouldn't interfere It's not like his calculations were getting anywhere and he was going to be able to recreate his work till now without much of a problem

"Now it is right "she said .Charlie looked up with mild amusement to see what the girl considered to be right and his jaw almost hit the floor . She finished the model .He stood up and quickly looked over the equation fascinated .She had indeed corrected his mistakes and added a new possible factor that made it all possible .Now that he saw it he couldn't believe that he had made such foolish and hadn't considered this

'How did you that "he asked completely baffled and wondering vaguely if his high school math teachers felt the same way when they were with him .She solved in thirty seconds something that had him banging his head against the wall for the last three days

"I don't know .I just can." she said a bit shyly "I didn't mean to upset you .I just thought it would be nice to help you after you gave me a sandwich"

"Wha..?"said Charlie now completely confused .He kept starting at the model not quite believing his eyes .Finally he turned towards Jessi and understood that she thought he was upset" I mean no no it's perfectly fine .Thank you a lot .You have helped me a great deal .This is more then enough repayment for the sandwich" he said smiling .He was in a really good mood .Not only was the model finished but he seemed to have found a math prodigy just like him .Hell probably even better then him

"Math for Sandwiches I like that "she said and smiled as well .She really had a beautiful smile .She reminded him of his mother a bit .She also had such a beautiful smile that made you feel warm

"Yeah math for sandwiches "he said while grinning like a fool .He couldn't help himself .He was in a really good mood "But where are my manners .Do you want something to drink?

"Do you have cherry cola ?"

"I'll go and check .Wait here"

As Charlie was returning from kitchen five minutes later with a glass of Cherry Cola he noticed that Jessi was just wiping her hands clean and reaching for another sandwich .She looked much more relaxed and even somewhat happy .With a smile he offered her a the glass

"Here you go .I hope you like it .Sorry it took me so long but my brother is Cola fanatic and he always hides it"

"Thanks "she said looking with a pleased expression at the Cola .It reminded her at that time in the Diner "May I have another sandwich .I solved another equation."

"But of course .And you don't need to solve any equations .Help yourself to as many sandwiches as you wan t"he said smiling at the shy girl .Happy the girl started munching on another sandwich and drinking her cold and tasty cola .He had rarely seen someone so pleased with so little

Meanwhile Charlie was wondering what she meant under another equation .The last few days he had abandoned all other projects .And that's when he saw it .At the very back of the garage a reminder of some painful times in his life .He stared speechlessly his eyes going over and over the boards in disbelief. He stared at them for several minutes without moving a muscle but his mind was moving at incredible speeds trying to comprehend what he was seeing .He looked at Jessi and the boards in sheer amazement .She had done it. She had done in the few minutes while he was bringing her a cola .She had completed his work .She had solved the P versus NP problem

And that's when Charlie did something very unmanly .Something that he was going to get teased about till the end of his days .The shock combined with the exhausting few days behind him was too much .He fainted.

Jessi quite startled at this turn of events quickly checked that he was all right and fled as fast as possible leaving a half empty glass of Cherry Coke behind


End file.
